Til I get Over You
by Mysterious
Summary: T/M. This is my first so be gentle. A story of a broken mans heart, when someone he never thought came and made him see that there was something left for him.


Til I get Over You  
  
Authors notes: This is a Trunks and Marron fic. In Trunks pov.I have always read stories of how Trunks hurt Pan, and how she suffered, but not of her finding someone else better. Well, my story takes place six years after GT. Pan is twenty, and Trunks a thirty-four. They have been together for two years, but Pan wanted more then what she had. So she left her long time love for another. Trunks was hurt, but he couldn't give her what she wanted he just wasn't ready to go further then what they had. Until a friend that he never thought of as anything but that, changed he's mine. But instead of going after Pan, he went after her. This story is not Edited by Noseless. She has been very busy..   
  
I didn't say what was needed. I let her run away. I gave up the one I loved. The woman of my life is no more. She has meet someone new, and has forgotten me. I see her every day, when she comes and visits Bra, or dad to train. We say are hellos and walk away. I want so much to hold her tight, and tell her she still lies in my heart. But I couldn't give her what she needed most. Marriage. So now I am alone, until someone I never excepted to love became my heart.  
  
Flash Back  
  
I Look at her, happy with him. He was are friend, I never new he had feelings for her, but I guess people change. Mom is having another Christmas party, and she is here with Uub, not next to me. He has taken my place in her heart.  
  
I remember the way you use to touch me all the time.  
I told you how much I was the luckiest man alive.  
And now I hear you showin' off your new boy. Frontin'  
Like every thing is all right.  
I'll be damned if I let you know that I still  
Find it hard to sleep at nights.  
  
I watch her dance with him, laugh with him and it kills me inside. That it should have been me holding her. Out of the blue she looks at me, and in her eyes I see she is over me. There was nothing left for us. I lost her and he's now her love. The music stops and she is coming my way, my heart breaks in a million pieces. Can't she see what she is doing to me. They say Hi. You could see Uub was uncomfortable, hell I wanted to kill him that very moment.   
  
Out side I'm smiling  
inside I'm crying.  
I'll just keep denying  
until I get over you.  
  
  
When my good friend Marron came to my rescue.  
  
"Hey, 'Pan,' 'Uub.'" as she walked up to me.  
  
"May I have this dance?" she asked.  
  
I said yes and walked to the dance floor. At first I wasn't in the mood, but something about tonight just made me notice that in my arms was a beautiful goddess. I hit myself over the head for thinking that, and she smiled. Her smiled just push all that was bothering me away. She always had a way to do that.  
  
Til I get over you.  
  
She has been one of my best friends, and I could tell her anything. She knows more about me then Pan. The girls, and how much I loved Pan. She new everything. It was her who made me ask Pan out in the first place. She told me that I had to follow my heart, and because of that I have two years of great memory.  
  
Endless times I stayed up  
All night, waiting for you to call.  
Lying to myself  
Cause you aren't thinking about me at all.  
  
We danced and I was having a great time with her. It's been along time since I felt this happy. I was thankful it was my Marron. What? My Marron. When have she been Mine? I look at her, and see something that I can't explain. A feeling inside of me that is more then I have ever felt before. My heart beats harder and faster as she puts her head on my shoulder. Can I be? No, she is just my friend nothing more. Right? The thought of Pan was gone, and all that was there was Marron. I never thought I would find my self falling for someone else, but people change.  
  
When the song ended she asked me to go out side with her, I said sure. We went out to the balcony and we chatted about old times, and are childhood. It was really good and well deserved. Marron showed me that there was life after love, and maybe there was something greater then love. We decided to go in, when we saw every one crying and hugging Pan and Uub. I was confused until, I turned to Marron who was looking at something on Pan. When I looked she was wearing an engagement ring. My world went down once again.  
  
My eyes are holding back the tears  
My Pride won't let you see me act a fool.  
I'll be damned if I let you know that I still feel something for you.  
  
I couldn't believe it, he gave her what I couldn't. I walked up and gave the woman I love my blessing, and shacked the hand of the man who has taken my place. I watched as every one danced in joy of the engagement, and my hearts was torn. I couldn't stay so I left. I needed to be alone.  
  
Outside  
  
There going to get married. He has been trained by Goku himself, and he was there to protect her when I couldn't when I was turned Evil. I never thought she would love him. I was her first love, her first of everything. And she was my first love. I have been with others but none could ever be Pan.  
  
Can't forget the way we touched.  
Every day, and every night.  
And the way we used to make sweet love.  
I still remember how it feels  
But now it's over and you have left me.  
I've got to say good-bye.  
  
I never thought I could go on without her in my life, but people change.   
  
Marron came out and held me as I cried. Something I could never do in front of Pan. That night she stayed with me, and helped me threw my pain. I woke up the next morning a new man, next to me was Marron still in her cloths. She stayed all night with me, and we just cried and talked. For the first time in so long. I feel complete. I watch her sleep. Her radiant blond hair spread across her face, she looks so peaceful. I pulled away a strand of hair, and she started to open her eyes. Those blue eyes. We stood like that for a while just staring at each other. Until her stomach growled. She was embarrassed, but she shouldn't. We went out to eat, and I guess that's when I notices I could move on.  
  
No longer afraid,  
no more pain.  
All that's left is love  
for my one and only.  
  
It's been four years now, and things couldn't be any better. I am a married man. Can you believe that? Well, I am. to my Marron. I look back at that time in my life, when I lost all hope and found it in another that I would have never thought of finding what I needed the most.   
  
A love beyond time,   
a love that comes from a friend.  
Is a special love,   
that last for all eternity.  
  
THE END  
  
So what do you think? T/M Lovers. Did I do good. Please Review!!!  
  
  



End file.
